Nessie's big surprise
by MAE1993
Summary: Nessie and Jacob are now married. Nessie comes back from her honeymoon only to go to the doctor to find out that she is pregnant with a wolfpire. She doesn't really know how to tell anyone that it is true.
1. Making sure before telling

Chapter 1: Making sure before telling.

"Nessie, love!" My Husband called. "Nessie, are you ok?" he was by my side at this point.

"I'm fine!" I lied "Good! You got me worried!" Jacob said as he continued working on our bikes.

"I'm going to see mom and dad for a bit" I chocked out. "ok, I'll come!" he dropped everything and was at my side again.

"No, it's fine I don't mind going on my own, that way you can continue to get these bikes up and running!" I said as I went to kiss my husband. "I love you Jacob"

"I love u too Mrs. Black!" I smiled at him as I got in to the car my father got my mother before their wedding! "I'm not taking any chances Nessie; if you and Jacob are not living alongside us u must use this car to get around!" My Fathers voice said and I tried to disagree with him but his voice was so smoothing it was like I was under a spell. "I totally agree with Edward!" Jacob said with no hesitation as he grabbed the keys off my father and got into the car. "So are you ready for the big day dear?" I turned to see this beautiful lady standing there smiling at me. "Yes momma!" I said as I just stared at her taking in every part of her pretty face. "That's good to hear! I can't believe our little girl is getting married!" she said looking at my father who was still getting use to the idea. "I remember when she first told us, you nearly had Jacobs head on a platter!" mom was laughing at this point I could hear Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice laughing with her, remember the chase between my Husband to be and my father, mind you it wasn't much of a chase because my father knew every move my Jacob was going to make. It was lucky my mother and Grandpa Carlisle stopped him before any damage was done!

As I got out the car my mom and dad was outside waiting for me. My father already had an idea why I was visiting. It was weird that they look the same age as me now then again our family wasn't like other peoples family; we were so much more different. "Renesmee! So nice to see you again. It's been far too long dear!" my mother near enough shouted at me "mom it's been a week!" I tried to calm her down "Did you have a nice honeymoon?" Watching my dad say the word honeymoon was quite a site! "It was lovely, Thank you, Isle Esme was wonderful" I tried to say without laughing and gave a quick wink at the window know my Grandma Esme was looking.

"You have something to talk to us about?" Wow it didn't take my father long to get to the point. "Let her settle in first Edward! I'm sure she would like to see her family." my mother said stopping my father in his tracks, I was very grateful for that. "Nessie!" everyone said together as each one hugged my forgetting I still had to breathe, even Uncle Emmett hugged me which was weird he always like to think of himself as the hard Uncle not needed to show affection in front of me. My dad chuckled reading my thoughts. "How was the honeymoon?" "What did you get up to?" "Did you and the dog climb the mountains?" all the questions were coming at once!

"Everything was perfect thank you guys! Oh Aunt Alice you choice of clothing was perfect!" the pink underwear was a little too much but she meant well. I could hear my father growl as he was reading my thoughts again my mum shoved him as if to tell him to stop looking into my mind.

"Where is Grandpa Carlisle?" I searched the room. "He's been called into work but sends his best wishes!" Grandma answered "oh! Is it ok if we put the talk off till he comes back? I would like him here!" everyone looked a little worried but agreed with me, it was like I could get anything I wanted so not to disappoint me! Which helped in this situation.

So we just went through the wedding pictures Auntie Rose and Alice took for me and Grandma had put them in a lovely album for me to take home. "Your dress is stunning it was even better than your mothers" Auntie Rose said giving a wink to my mother as if I couldn't see. "I have Auntie Alice to thank for that!" I said giving her a huge smile. "You know Nessie it was very much like your mother and fathers wedding" My Grandma said "That's how I wanted it!" I said giving my mother a smile as she kissed my forehead like I was still a baby. A long moment passed and someone came shooting through the door.

"Renesmee! It's been far too long my dear!" He Said "Hey Grandpa Carlisle! I missed you so much! All of you" I said knowing it would make them feel good. A good hour went passed and I was starting to get hungry. Auntie Rose fixed my something to eat, I was starting to get use to this human food stuff, and well I had to because my husband and his family and Grandpa Charlie eat it all the time. As I was eating the huge meal of Steak Backed Potato and all the trimmings my mom, dad, Grandpa and I sat around the dining room table ready for me to explain my visit to them.

"So what is it you want to talk to us about!" my mother said in her beautiful singing type voice. Six words came out my mouth "I think I could be Pregnant!"... Dad had a look as if he were fixing to explode. I thought it would be good to leave at this point. I got up and gave everyone a big bye hug, even dad who still hadn't moved from the position he was in. As I went out to my car Aunt Alice came running out. "Your dad will be fine with it in a couple of days." I was guessing she had a vision about it.

As I headed down the long driveway leading back toward the road I began to thank of how I would tell Jake once I went to the doctor and made sure before I told him anything. When I got back to the reservation Jake almost had the bikes done. I parked the car, got out and went over to Jake who gave me a smile before standing up to give me a kiss. The day fell into night when Jacob came out of nowhere and said "Everyone's having a bonfire at LaPush and they'd like for us to come." I sat there and thought about it for a while and said, "why not?" We walked slowly down to the beach where Sam and the rest of the pact were acting like a couple of kids. As we approached the beach I saw a bunch of other people, including some of my mom's friends. Everyone had already got all the logs to sit on so I sat down on the pebbles. "I'll be back in a second" Jacob said. I shook my head okay. "Stand up" as I turned around I saw Jacob had a log. He placed it down and then we both sat down on it.

It was around 10:30pm and I was starting to shiver. I guess Jake noticed because he said "Are you getting cold baby?" "Just a little" I said. Jake grabbed my hand and we got up. "I'm taking Nessie home, she's getting cold." He said to everyone. "Okay, bye Nessie see you later." Embry said. We walked back to Billy's to say good night and we would see him later. Jake drove back to our little home. We got out and went inside; I grabbed some clothes to go take a shower. As I took my shower I began to think about how my mom had told me about her pregnancy when she had carried me. I got out of the shower put on my pajamas and went to lie down beside of Jake. I was just dozing off when Jake rolled over, pulled me closer, wrapped his arms around me and said "Are you warm now?" I giggled, rolled over to face him, shook my head and kissed him.

The next two days I was stuck trying to find a doctor so that I could finally figure out if was pregnant or not. I found one and he didn't have anyone to see so I went to see him. "Mrs. Black how long did you say you were late for you period?" he asked. "A week and three days" I told him. "That's not possible, by the looks of you ultrasound you look to be four and half months along." He told me. I was shocked to hear this. After I left the doctor's office I went to the coffee shop to get a piece of apple pie. Once I left there I headed back to mine and Jacobs small house to figure out how I was going to tell everybody that it was true. I went to my closet door where I had a body mirror and I stood sideways and pulled my shirt up. I could see a small knot in my stomach which I first noticed the day Jacob and I came back from our honeymoon, I not only notice the knot but the strength I had now that I didn't have before the knot appeared. I pulled my shirt down and went into the bathroom to take a shower before I went to tell everyone that it was true. I was pregnant. I jumped out of the shower and noticed I forgot my clothes, so I slipped on my bathrobe and went to my closet. I pulled out a pair of light-brown denim jeans and a t-shirt. I had to reach under the bed for my tennis shoes. Then I headed out the door turning off the lights behind me.


	2. Chapter 2: Telling Everyone

Chapter 2: Telling Everyone

It had been almost 3 days since I told my mother and father that I thought I was pregnant. Only now did things start to show. Later that afternoon I went by mom and dads but they weren't there so I went to Aunt Alice's house where I knew there was someone. I walked in the front door to see Uncle Emmett sitting on the couch.

"What's up Nessie?" Emmett asked.

"Where's momma?" I asked him

"She and your father went hunting but the others are in the kitchen."

I walked into the kitchen where Alice, Rose and Esme were standing cooking dinner.

"When did you guys start earing?" I asked

"We're not cooking for us, we are cooking for you and Jacob."

"Can I talk to you guys about something important?" I asked

"Sure." They said

"It might be true." I said

"What might be true?" They asked

"That I might be pregnant"

"Are you sure?" they all asked

"I'm sure because I have a knot in my stomach and I have strength that I didn't have before. And I went to the doctor who said I am 4 ½ months, but how is that possible it's only been a week and four days since our honeymoon"

They all looked at each other than Rose said "Do you hear that? It's another heartbeat, but faint."

"I told you it would happen I just couldn't tell when." Alice said as she looked at me and smiled

"When are you going to tell your mom and dad" Asked Esme

"I don't know, probably tonight after dinner."

At dinner I sat at the table and listened to everyone's conversation. Luckily dad couldn't read my mind anymore without me touching him. I hadn't even told Jacob about it yet. After everyone was done talking we all left the table and went into the living room. I didn't want to be rude so I whispered in dads ear that I needed to talk to him. Then we went into another room and talked.

"Do you remember how I told you that I thought I was pregnant, well its true."

"Are you positive?" He asked

"I'm sure because I have a knot in my stomach and I have strength that I didn't have before and I went to the doctor who said I am 4 ½ months, but how is that possible its only been a week and four days since our honeymoon."

As I got done telling that to my father mom walked in.

"I told you it would happen, it just won't happen the way it did to me, I hope not anyway." She said.

We went into the next room where he told everyone. Jacob was entering the door when all he heard was "Jacob Black is the father" come out of my father's mouth. He looked shocked.

"Nessie baby why haven't you told me?" he asked

"I wasn't sure until today when I came to talk to the other after I got back from the doctor."

We all just stood there looking at each other and then at Jacob. Most guys in his situation would have freaked out knowing that they were having a baby, so why wasn't Jacob?

When we left that night to head home Jacob and I didn't talk to each other the whole time we were in the car. When we got home Jacob went straight to the bathroom, God knows what he did in there, me on the other hand I went to the bedroom to get into something comfortable. Then Jacob took and called me into the living room of our little home that mother and father had stayed in right after they had me. So I went into the living room when I sat down Jacob had a blank stare on his face as if he were in deep thought.

"Nessie honey, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" he asked.

This question came as a surprise to me but I knew I had to tell him the truth.

"I was just too scared to tell you and to tell you the truth I thought you would be upset."

"Why would I be upset? It is our baby that we made together to love just like your mom and dad love you."

"Well I really don't know why I thought you would be upset, I guess I'm just nervous about this."

Then out of nowhere Jacob was in front of me, I guess it was just the wolf part of him that made him that fast, but that's the part that I loved about him. He leaned in and kissed me softly on my lips and before I knew it we were in the bedroom. After we got done doing what we did Jacob went to shower and I laid there in bed and thought about the baby considering I was half human half vampire and Jacob was half human half wolf. The thought of it gave me the shivers and I started to feel really sleepy so I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke to find Jacob staring at me. When I asked him what he was looking at he just said that he was admiring how beautiful I looked when I was sleeping. It made me giggle. He leaned over to where my head was laying and kissed me gently. I rolled out of bed and told him I was going to take a shower since I didn't feel lie taking one last night. As I too my shower I thought about what the baby would look like. When I finished my shower I wrapped in a towel and went to my closet to find me something to wear. I started to dig in the closet until I found a pair of jeans and a purple low-cut purple lacey tank top that Rose had given me for my 18th birthday, before I walked out of the door I slipped on my black flip flops. I decided to walk over to Uncle Emmett's to see what everybody was up to, as I walked into the house I seen Jacob and my dad talking. I walked over and sat beside mom and Alice. Mom put her hand on my stomach and said "you feel like your about 5 months." I nodded my head agreeing with her.

Once Jacob and my father were done talking Jacob grabbed my hand and said "come on lets go tell my dad and the rest of the pack the good news." I got up and followed him to dads car and got in. I notice that Jacob seemed more relaxed and happy. When we got there Billy and the pack was outside around a fire. Jacob got out of the car and went around the car opened my door. Holding my hand we walked toward everyone. Embry stood up and said "Nessie you look great but there's something different about you." Jacob said "that's what we're here to talk about." Jacob told everyone proudly "Nessie and are having a baby in 4 months or less." I was surprised when Sam stood up, walked over, gave me a hug and shook Jacobs hand and said " Congratulations" I always thought Sam didn't like me because I was half vampire or "bloodsucker" as they like to say. Billy seemed to be surprised about the news but he rolled over to us and said "Congratulations son, I wasn't expecting to be a grand dad yet but I can manage."


End file.
